


Day 3: Putting Up Decorations

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Christmas Decorations, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "I am the luckiest man alive," Steve purrs into Bucky's ear, his hands sliding beneath Bucky's sweater to worship his stomach and chest, "and you are the sexiest."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I didn't make this clear before the first fic -- this whole challenge takes place in the same universe, chronologically.

"That looks amazing, Stevie."

Steve glances over the banister to find Bucky standing below, hands on his hips. "You don't think the garland's too much with the lights?"

"Oh, I was talking about you in those jeans." Bucky grins. "Nice basket, baby."

"You're a pervert," Steve says, voice mild, as he wraps the end of the string of lights around the top of the banister and secures it with a twist tie. "You know that?"

"Yessir, I certainly do. Okay, what's next?"

Steve descends the stairs with a length of spare tinsel garland in his hand, frowning thoughtfully. "I guess we could clear off the mantle and put up our little village, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bucky fell in love with the multi-piece ceramic light-up snow village the minute they saw it at a rummage sale over the summer. "I got new bulbs in case we need them, and some fake snow. I think the church should go in the middle, next to—"

"Or," Steve interrupts, wrapping the garland behind Bucky's waist and tugging him forward with it so their broad, muscular chests bump, "I could decorate you, since we don't have our tree yet."

"Better not get any funny ideas about piercing anything with those ornament hooks," Bucky says, yielding to Steve when he leans in to kiss Bucky's soft, smirking lips.

Steve hums, sliding the tip of his tongue along Bucky's lower lip before nibbling lightly. "Nope. Only thing that's gonna pierce you tonight is me."

With a groan, Bucky rests his hands on Steve's waist to ground himself as Steve kisses and sucks his way down Bucky's throat to the neck of his gray cable knit sweater, another rummage sale find, which is evident by its fraying cuffs and general shapelessness. Bucky refuses to part with it, though, not that Steve would ever ask him to; he looks pretty fucking cute in the ratty old thing, especially when his black skinny jeans and hot pink socks complete the ensemble like they do now.

"I am the luckiest man alive," Steve purrs into Bucky's ear, his hands sliding beneath Bucky's sweater to worship his stomach and chest, "and you are the sexiest."

"Steve," Bucky breathes, tipping his head to the side as Steve nibbles his way up Bucky's neck.

Sliding a hand up Bucky's back under his sweater, Steve tugs him even closer. "I love you so fucking much," he murmurs against Bucky's lips. "I don't even have the words to tell you how happy I am to be spending Christmas with you again, _finally_. It didn't mean anything without you, baby."

Bucky closes his eyes, but tears nevertheless leak from beneath his long, dark lashes, and Steve guides him to raise his arms so he can slide the sweater off. He immediately surrounds Bucky with his arms and kisses him, long and deep; unable to convey the intensity of his feelings with words, he pours them all into the kiss. When it breaks, they're both breathless and desperate, and Bucky fumbles at the buttons on Steve's green and red plaid shirt, pushing him at the same time toward the couch, onto which they tumble gracelessly, Steve sitting up, Bucky kneeling over his lap.

They resume their adoring kiss, their hands roaming everywhere they can reach. Steve unbuttons Bucky's jeans and slides his hands beneath them, cupping and squeezing his magnificent ass. Moaning into Steve's mouth, Bucky reaches down with one hand and flicks open the button on Steve's gray chinos. Steve obediently lifts his hips so Bucky can pull his pants down enough to free his painfully stiff cock and his balls, which Bucky teases with fingertip caresses before wrapping his hand around Steve's thickness and pumping him slowly.

"I need you in me right now," he begs. "Please, Stevie, _please_ , I need you." 

How can Steve deny that?

"Okay, baby. Okay." Steve digs under the couch cushion for their stashed bottle of lube -- so sue them; who wants to have to run to the bedroom in the middle of a frenzy of passion? -- and pops the cap as soon as he uncovers it. "Turn around, sweetheart."

Bucky rises to his feet, shoving his skinny jeans down to his knees, and Steve slicks himself with lube as quickly as he can before pulling Bucky close with his dry hand on Bucky's hip. Bucky grunts with pleasure when Steve slides his lubricated fingers down the cleft of his ass, spreading the slippery silicone gel over his tight hole, delving inside with two fingers and making Bucky cry out.

"I'm gonna die if you don't fuck me _right now_." Bucky's voice comes out as a near-sob, and Steve can't hold off any longer. Reminding himself he's entered Bucky hundreds of times before and he can easily take Steve with minimal preparation, Steve pulls Bucky onto his lap, guiding his cock with one hand and letting Bucky sink onto it as slowly as he needs to.

As it turns out, it's not very slowly at all. Bucky is so turned on and ready that he starts bouncing on Steve's cock as soon as it's buried inside him, and his movement wrenches a loud groan out of Steve, who grips Bucky's hips as tightly as he dares. With only his sock-clad toes touching the floor, Bucky doesn't have the greatest leverage, so before he can get frustrated, Steve slips his hands under Bucky's ass and lifts him a few inches, holding him in place.

"Stevie…" It's almost a whine, but Steve would never tell Bucky so. No matter; the sound of Bucky's fraught voice makes his cock throb.

"Shh." Steve thrusts his hips upward, and Bucky emits a gorgeous pleasured noise, so he does it again, and again, and again, setting a grueling pace immediately, because he knows Bucky's signals as well as he knows his own. Right now, Bucky needs it hard and fast and intense, and Steve is more than happy to give it to him.

Steve would give Bucky anything.

"Oh, oh, _ohh_ my God, _yes_ , fuck, God, oh Steve, oh _Stevie_ , baby, baby…" Bucky takes a breath, interrupting his gasped litany, only to release a long, loud groan. "Oh, babydoll, fuck me, I love you so much, fuck me _hard_ , I'm so close, baby…"

His chest tightening along with everything else inside him, Steve clutches Bucky's hips and pulls him down hard onto his dick, freezing in the instant before he shudders himself to pieces, groaning out Bucky's name over and over as he comes inside his lover's welcoming body.

The sound of Bucky panting jars him from his sweaty daze. Steve forces his eyes open and revels in the sight of Bucky's broad back, both arms angled inward and the right arm pumping rhythmically, which Steve knows means Bucky is holding his balls in his left hand and jerking himself off with his right.

Not this time, not on Steve's watch.

Snaking his arms around Bucky's waist, his cheek pressed against Bucky's back, Steve bats Bucky's hands away and takes over, reveling in the warmth and heaviness of Bucky's balls in his palm while his other hand strokes Bucky's thick cock, whispering over the silken flesh in a rapid slide. Within seconds, Bucky's body gives a mighty jerk and his cock pulses in Steve's hand, spurt after spurt of wet heat arcing into the air and pattering onto the coffee table and the carpet. He comes almost silently, his chin against his chest, and only when he's finished does Bucky suck in a deep breath and let out a long, wavering moan, collapsing with his back against Steve's chest and Steve's dick buried in his ass.

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky, one arm across his chest and the other just under Bucky's ribs, and mouths wetly at his shoulder. "I love you so much," he whispers, and Bucky turns his head to rest his temple against Steve's.

"Not as much as I love you."

They nuzzle and coo at each other for a while, unwilling to move, before Bucky starts to squirm. "C'mon, babe. Let's finish decorating, unless all this activity's too much for you, old man."

With a snort, Steve bites Bucky where his shoulder meets his neck. "Keep it up and I _will_ decorate you."

Bucky laughs, extricating himself from Steve's lap with a faint hiss of breath and pulling up his jeans. "Why don't you hang some mistletoe on my back?" he asks with an impish grin.

"Huh? Why?"

Bucky reaches for something on the end table and returns with a handful of loose silver tinsel, dropping it on Steve's head. "So I always have a reason to tell you to kiss my ass."

Steve swats that ass before Bucky darts away, snickering. "I fail to see how that's a punishment!"

Oh, yes… this Christmas is going to be _fun_.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
